


Ended Up Here

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, good fluff pensive, i will write this i swear, not much to say rn, possibly, reader ig, reader is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: yee yee juiceyour brother invites you to go to a convention with him. as you're getting ready, a portal opens under your feet. when you fall in, you're in the cuphead world, as a die.





	1. starting this bullshit lmao

You hummed as excitedly as you could, grinning as you stuffed a pack of cards inside your pocket. This was your first convention ever! It was so magical when your brother asked you to go with him. You were insanely in love with the game Cuphead. It had a very good art style, and the way it was set up was basically perfect. What was there not to like? Your father had gotten it for you after you succeeded in an assignment he gave you.  Next thing you know, a portal opened under your feet. You tried to move out the way. You didn’t open this one, this time. You clutched at the floor as you held on. Your nails dug into the wood, and you huffed as you held on. Your arms’ muscles were struggling to keep you above. You regretted not working out your arms more, immediately. 

 

You fell eventually, before you could scream for help. You twisted your body in such a way where you’d land on your feet, regardless. Then, you shut your eyes tight. The next thing you know, you felt dirt.

 

You opened your eyes, and you were in… in Cuphead? The cartoony style seemed to be real, and it was like you were.. in it. Cagney Carnation looked angry, popping out the ground like Flowey. You tried to talk it out, dodging his attacks for the most part. This was easy. The flower finally came to reason, and it talked it out. You ended up having a very nice conversation. The subject of it finally came to you. 

 

The flower had stated that you were a dice, and it wondered if you were related to King Dice, the casino manager. You said no, but you’d like to find him anyway. Cagney pointed you in the direction of the Casino, and you thanked him profusely. As you walked away from his area, you bumped into a short boy, who had a striped blue straw coming from his mug. You fell to the ground and you sighed. 

 

“O-oh god! I’m so sorry!” Mugman offered, his kind blue eyes sparkling. You smiled and took his hand. “Are you hurt?” He asked.

 

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for asking?” You clutched as his hand, standing up again. You wiped off your cosplay. This was a really nice dream.  Mugman smiled. “Anyway, w-who are you? I don’t t-think I’ve ever seen you a-around here!” He cooed.

 

You stuffed your hands into your pocket, only to find the pack of cards. You resisted the urge to scream. This wasn’t a dream, as if it was, the cards wouldn’t be there. Your mind wouldn’t register them as so. Your eyes had obvious wide panic, glittering green. “U-uh..” Your smiled tightened. “I’m Y/N. I just moved to Inkwell Isle.” You sighed.

 

“Oh!” Mugman said thoughtfully. “Would you like it if I showed you around?” 

 

You nodded gratefully. You’d need a place to stay and a job if you wanted to survive here. He lead you around, ending with the Devil’s Casino. You stared at it, before you turned to Mugman, and said, “Thank you for this opportunity.” Mugman blushed a nervous blue as he walked off to find his brother ‘Cuphead’, or so you had heard.

 

You went to the Casino and forced the heavy doors open, and you saw...

 


	2. so i work here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since you're dressed like you are, people assume you work here. you play along.

You saw a casino. The space was large and so were the patrons, all of different species and sizes. There were skeletons, servers, and more anthropomorphic objects. You saw a dealer at each table, Mangosteen at one, Hocus Pocus at another and so on and so on. You were alone here, so you had to be brave.

Someone pressed against your skin, and you immediately turned around. “!!!” It was a rat. You immediately didn’t get a good vibe from it. The rat scowled and it said, “A scotch on the rocks, then to the craps table.” Oh. He must have thought you walked here. Nodding anyway, you led him to the craps table.

“I’ll be here with your drink shortly, sir.” You walked off to order said drink from the counter. They served you this without much friction, and you came back, handing it to him. Not so shortly after, another person approached you. You just shrugged and kept on working, as if you actually did work here.

It wasn’t long until you were figured out.  They dragged you to the back room and tied you up in a chair. You smiled and waited for them to continue.


	3. meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet king dice-- tied, of course.

The rope against your body was certainly tight. You didn't even know if you could reach for a knife-- wait, did you even have one? Thinking hard, you looked down at your legs. Now that you think about that, your legs looked longer. Did you get taller? Now getting a good look at yourself, you saw that many features had changed, obviously.

Your 'skin' had changed to a porcelain white. You were shades of grey, assuming that it had a more neutral color. There were chips in your arms, assuming those represented scars or injuries. You weren't wearing them before, but long pure white gloves that went up your forearm were on said limb. Silently, looking around the room, staring at all the employee's staring at you.

 

You smiled politely, something more of a clever smirk- something the king himself would brandish. "Heya, fella's!" You laugh. "Mind helpin' a fellow worker out?" Though you didn't work here.

 

"We don't know who the hell you are!" Chips said aggressively. You've always wondered what they'd be like.

 

"Haha! That's more like it! You want to get your ass kicked by a kid?? That's what you want?" You snickered. You were a kid, if you were being honest. Only 14. That was young enough for you.

 

"You can try!" He yelled. He looked very angry, more frustrated if anything.

 

"Now, let's be rational here!" Mangosteen tried to reason. Both you and Chips turned toward the floating 8 ball.

"Shut up, Mango!" Chips screamed. Mango looked a little hurt. Pirouletta but a hand on Chip's shoulder.  
"Calm down. There is no need to get aggressive. King will deal with her."

Chips scoffed, but he got off your case anyway. You smiled in victory, only for a few seconds, until someone similar to you walked in.

 

King Dice.

 

Purple eyes stared down at you, and your own stared back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice tough, and elegant. His eyes held many emotions, but you didn't see any that were particularly dangerous towards you, though he was dangerous as a whole.

 

"A family friend." You answered carefully.

 

He stared, then got a good laugh. "My family was damned for hell. Try again." He asked, smirking the same grin you had on just a few minutes ago.

"Then maybe I am, too." You say, smiling sweetly.

 

He stops in his tracks. He stared at you. Then his brows furrow. "You're definitely a funny one." He mumbled. "We're not letting you go. You're going to meet with the boss."

You get this fire in your eye. "Right." You smiled again.

 

This would be fun.

 

 


End file.
